Non Sequitur
This is a new pet. We know its name, we know what it looks like... but how to craft it? So until we figure out how to make it, enjoy this real rabbit with a pancake on it's head! Hints we have *"Rare and Unusual crafting items are for scrolls." - Ephesos *"From what I've seen, you're not even close" - Ephesos, 5-16-2011, ~13:00 MST *Ephesos told us that we cant craft a pancake or a rabbit at this time. *He also told us that it is crafted from items that were released at the same time. Successful crafts * Unsuccessful crafts * Bottle of Liquid Fire * Piece 'o Cap'n Cake * Fat Wad o' Dough * Glass of Milk * Bouncing Sing-along Ball * Deflated Demon * Lyric Sheet * Salacious Set List * Salacious Hotel Bill * Shredded Tour Shirt * Bunny Dust * Googly Eyes * Hare brain * Tangerine * *1 / *2 / *3 / *4 / *5 * *2 + Rabbit Ears * Googly Eyes * Hare brain * Rabbit Ears * Hare Brain * Cracked Rim * Tom * Deflated Demon * *2 * Lyric Sheet * Salacious Hotel Bill * Salacious Set List * Shredded Tour Shirt * Dry Whetstone * *2 / *3 * Fat Wad o' Dough * Glass of Milk * Cultured Yeast * Glass of Milk * Tumblewheat * Googly Eyes * Tangenterine * Hare Brain * Rabbit Ears * Hare Brain * Tangenterine * Rabbit Ears * High Hat * Cracked Rim * Tom * Tom * Rabbit Ears * Hare Brain * Googly Eyes * *2 * Hare Brain * Googly Eyes * Tangenterine * Piece 'o Cap'n Cake * *2 * Scrap O' Flannel * Bouncing Sing-a-Long Ball * Deflated Demon * Lyric Sheet * Salacious Hotel bill * Salacious Set List * Shredded Jeans * Shredded Tour Shirt * Shredded Jeans * Shredded Tour Shirt * Tumblewheat * Cultured Yeast * Glass of Milk * Dry Whetsome * *2 / *3 * Cultured Yeast * Unlucky Rabbit's Foot * *2 / *3 / *4 / *5 * *4 + Hare Brains * Bunny Dust * Hare brain * Unlucky Rabbits Foot * Rabbits Ears Successful deconstructions * Unsuccessful deconstructions *Angle Grinder *Bunny Dust *Bread Bowl *Cheap Machete *Corn Holy O's *Corn Pwn *Cracked Rim *Cultured Yeast *Dark Chocolate Bacta Bar *Dry Whetstone *Extra-fried pork rinds *Fat Wad o'Dough *Hairball legwarmer *Piece 'o Cap'n Cake *Rabbit Ears *Rabbit Rib *Several toothed comb *Well-oiled spring Unknown Items * Misc. Ideas *Non sequitur is Latin for "it does not follow." maybe the things it takes are random? *Rabbit ears drop in dungeon, as do bunny dust, hare brain, unlucky rabbit's feet *Pulling the rabbit out of a hat? (- refer to comments) *Maybe we need to make a pancake -- or hotcake (the basic ingredients for any type of pancakes are: milk, eggs, sugar, flour...) **Tumblewheat for flour? **Glass of Milk **porkin eggs (This pet existed before the raids.) **Fat Wad o'Dough? **Zomelettes? Eggs? **Cultured yeast? **hotcake = one of the various cakes (beefcake, or capn arr) + liquid fire? **Refer to hint 3. **DaMissle4383 has finally become totally aggro regarding the bunny and has placed a 100k fubar bounty on it's pancake covered little head! **ArusDaryl discovered that crafting a bottle of glue with bunny ears gets you a "So close" message. He also noticed that bottle of glue wasn't listed above. Anyone want to try glue? Category:Pets